


Braces

by deerwrites



Category: Glee
Genre: Braces, Childhood Friends, Crush, Feelings Realization, Ficlet, Klaine, M/M, just dumb boys, they are thirteen in this, this is so short and dumb im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerwrites/pseuds/deerwrites
Summary: Blaine gets braces and is very distraught about the things he can't do with them. Like eat Cheetos and kiss. Kurt comes to an interesting conclusion.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Braces

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this, but it has been sitting in my computer for months. Perhaps I am just angry that I'm almost nineteen and I still have braces. Anyways literally only five people will read this so hello! I hope you enjoy this. It was fun and easy to write :)

“Whoa, did they hurt?”

Blaine sighed and pulled his hand away from his mouth, his lips covering the metal wires and bright blue bands again. “It didn’t really hurt then… it kinda felt like a pressure though. Like they were trying to pull my teeth out.” He passed his tongue over the intrusion and grimaced. “It’s a dull ache now.”

Kurt stared at Blaine’s mouth the whole time he spoke, catching flashes of the wire as his lips moved. It was so… weird. He knew Blaine’s face almost as well as he knew his own, and he was having a hard time getting use to the braces. Blaine having braces. They made his face look… busier. 

“The doctor said I can’t eat anything but soft food for like, five days! What is that, soup and pudding?”

The braces kind of made Blaine sound funny too, like he had a lisp. 

“And Kurt, I can't eat _Cheetos_. You know how much I love Cheetos, right?” Blaine actually sounded distraught over that fact and Kurt had to suppress a giggle. 

“I know, Blaine, but they’re not good for you anyways, maybe it’s not the worst thing that you cut them from your diet.”

Blaine mumbled some kind of sad retort, but Kurt didn’t catch it. When Blaine spoke next, he practically shouted, and the change in tone made Kurt flinch. 

“And you know what else I heard about braces? You can’t kiss with them; you’d cut up someone’s lips and tongue. Doesn’t that sound awful? The _worst_.” Blaine crossed his arms and slouched over, his gaze traveling over his front lawn from where they sat on the porch. 

For some reason, Blaine’s comment made Kurt blush. His cheeks and ears turned a shade of pink deeper than that strip of sunset. It was weird to hear Blaine talk about kissing, like Kurt was suddenly talking to someone a lot older than thirteen. Is that how old boys are supposed to be when they think about kissing? Kurt hadn’t thought about it too much. But now that Blaine mentioned it…

“Why, is that something you plan on doing within the next two years?” Kurt tried to make the retort sound like a lighthearted tease, but his voice came out higher and breathier than he wanted it to. 

Blaine suddenly looked serious as he turned to look at Kurt. The golden light caught in his hair and reflected in his eyes, and Kurt thought he looked a bit like a classical painting. “I don’t know,” he said, bringing his voice down to a whisper. “Haven’t you thought about it? Because I think about it. What it would be like.” 

Kurt hummed softly as if he were thinking, but really he didn’t know what to say. Was something wrong with him? Why didn’t he think about kissing like Blaine did? He was older than him, for goodness sake. (Only by five months but _still_ ). 

“Do you… think about anyone specific? When you think about kissing?” Kurt wanted to swallow the words back down immediately after he said them. He sounded dumb, but he wanted to know. Maybe Blaine had a crush on someone. Probably Quinn. All of the boys at school liked Quinn because she was pretty and acted like she was older than thirteen.

But Blaine just squinted a bit like he was thinking, and his eyes darted to the red hummingbird feeder hanging from the porch overhang. “Not really. I can’t really see a full face. It’s more like I’m trying to feel it.”

Blaine ran his tongue over his braces again, only this time his lips parted so that Kurt could follow the movement. Now that he thought about it, Blaine had nice lips. They looked full and soft. Kurt wanted to reach out and touch them to see for himself, but he knew sticking his fingers on his friend’s mouth was a different level of creepy. Even _thinking_ about his friend’s mouth seemed creepy. 

_Stop thinking about it._

Kurt’s phone beeped in his front pocket, causing him to startle, and he flipped the screen up to see a message from his dad. 

_About to get dark out. Come home please._

“That’s my dad,” Kurt said, oddly grateful to be getting up and moving away from Blaine. His lungs had stopped working properly at some point and he was starting to get light headed. His bike was left lying on the grass, so he went over to pick it up. The metal was cold to the touch. 

The creaking of the wooden porch caused Kurt to look over and see Blaine standing and making his way towards the steps. “Well, let me ride with you until you get to your house,” he said, his eyes looking wide and innocent and his curls looking sinfully soft. 

_Sinfully soft?_ Kurt thought, internally snapping at himself. _What does that even mean?_

“Uh, no,” Kurt answered quickly, feeling oddly flustered. “Then you’ll just have to ride home in the dark. I’ll be fine.” And with that, he hopped on his bike and began to peddle down the street to his house. 

Usually when he rode his bike, it helped to clear his mind. He could just be in the moment, enjoy the calming scenery of his neighborhood and the wind on his face. But then, all he could think about was Blaine. Blaine thinking about kissing. Blaine wanting to kiss someone. Blaine’s tongue running over his braces, again and again. Blaine’s lips. 

How Blaine wasn’t supposed to kiss anyone for two whole years. 

Kurt sighed, pushing a hard puff of air out of his nose. _Damn you, Blaine. Damn you for making me think about it._

But if he was honest with himself, Kurt knew deep down that he always looked at Blaine in a way that boys weren’t supposed to look at their friends. Like Blaine was this brilliant light, a light that he wanted to keep around all the time. Or like he was a great big ocean, just waiting for Kurt to discover all of the secrets and wonders. He knew that there was something else there too, lurking beneath the surface, just waiting for something to trigger it. 

He pedaled harder, faster, until his legs burned and his eyes watered. 

_Damn those braces_.


End file.
